Animal I Have Become
by EdwardandBellaFan1
Summary: Summary and story inside. A/U and OOC


**Animal I Have Become  
About: Edward Masen is a new werewolf who unlike the rest isn't as nice as he should be, the only person who can tame him is his girlfriend/mate Bella Swan too bad she doesn't know that he's a werewolf and he doesn't know how to tell her. Based off of the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.  
Author: EdwardandBellaFan1  
Rating: M (for darkness)  
Characters: A/U, OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters but I do own Ruby and Mark.  
Other: I got the idea one night when I was listening to the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I had this idea for the past 3 months almost about writing one where instead of Edward being a vampire he's a werewolf along with his real family. In it Jake is also a werewolf and is dating Nessie, had to put her in I loved her in the last book.**

"I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself"

**Chapter 1  
**EPOV

It's been four days since my first change, my parents Edward Sr and Elizabeth Masen have locked me up in my room with the windows bared. They saw that I am not allowed out of this room until I can control myself, whatever I don't care they can't tell me what to do.

It was now 4:00 which meant my older brother Mark, who was also the same thing that I was, was going to come up here in a minute for my 4 oclock feeding. So I guess now you're wondering what I am right? Well don't worry you probably won't even believe me even if I told but here it goes anyway, I'm a Werewolf. A real Werewolf,it's nothing like how they do it in the movies. The changes are a lot more painful and are almost 3 times a week for a new born mutt like me. You see I'm only half Werewolf because that's what my dad is. Mark is also like me but when he first changed he wasn't as dangerous as I am for whatever reason I don't know of.

Yeah it's like clock work speaking of Mark here he is now, with a plate full of food, he opens the door and comes in shutting it behind himself I suppose he has to if he doesn't want mommy and daddy being mad at him.

"Edward you okay man?" Mark askes in his concerned voice, screw him I don't need him.

Instead of answering I just growl at him.

"Fine I take it you're mad at me?"

Again I saw nothing just growls, a bit louder this time.

"Okay then, well anyway I have you're food here in case you get hungry."

"Whatever." I say softly almost growling at him.

"Fine but just in case you want it later I'm going to put it on the dresser for you." Mark says as he puts it on the dresser.

This time instead of talking like last time I say nothing and just growls at walks to the bed and sits on the side farest away from me like he's going to catch something if he sits too close to me or something, I hate it when they do that.

"You know it doesn't have to be like this right buddy? If you just maybe be a little nicer to them then maybe they wouldn't keep you locked up here so much."

I know he was just saying to try and cheer me up but instead it just made me even mader than I already was and reminded me why I was locked up here to begin with.

"Get out." I say through cluched teeth, it was the change it was happening again.

It was doing this a lot in the last 4 days as soon as I felt anything at all the change would begin and I would be in pain again.

"What why?"

"Change. Get. Out. Now!"

After that I say nothing mostly because I can't, and a bit because I don't want to, I already warned him and if he stayed and something happened to him while I was in wolf form then it was his own stupid fault not mine because it's not like I didn't tell him to get out in the beginning because I did.

"What no you're changing again aren't you?" Mark askes as he walks up to me and stays by my side.

All through the change I say nothing while Mark patts my back and tells me that everything is going to be okay, after ten minutes the change is complete and in my place where I had just been is a brown wolf with green eyes, my eyes.

I look at Mark and growl a little I then give a little howl trying to get someone's attention so I could find a way out of this hell hole I call my bedroom. I do know this, if I do every get out of here there is no way I'm stepping a foot back into this room ever again.

After three minutes of me howling and Mark trying to get me to be quiet our mom comes up and opens the door asking what that noise was and if I was okay or she or anyone had time to react I ran straight for the door and before either one of them could reach me I was out and half way down the whole pile of stairs that we have here. Just as I'm at the bottom dad and Ruby, our little sister, walk through the door and I run out before they could even notice that I was there.

Finally I was out of that room and out of that house, no way was I going to get caught or stop until I at least saw the one person who still meant something to me, besides Ruby she still had no iea what was going on the poor girl, my one and only beautiful Bella Swan, she was my girlfriend and the love of my life. There was no way in hell I would ever lay a hand let alone a paw on her even if I was in wolf form.

I was finally at her house, it had been almost a week since I last saw her, I stopped outside the front door and sniffed. I smelled two different scents that weren't Bella's or Charlie's, Bella's dad and chief of Police of Forks, one smelled like a human while the other one smelled like antoher Werewolf. I growled at the thought of another Werewolf in the same house let alone the same room as my Bella.

I must have been lost in thought because before I know it the front door opens and there stands Bella's twin sister Vanessa 'Nessie' Swan and Jacob Black. I take one look at him and realize that he's the other Werewolf that I had smelled.

All I hear is Nessie's scream and Bella's voice shout out 'What's wrong?' before the night's events begin to take a toll on me and I pass out from the change and all of the running.

A/N: Please review and I'll update soon also on my profile there will be pictures of what the characters look like and my new website for this story and all of my other stories.


End file.
